Cheerios need Kurt
by daisylollyxx
Summary: Kurt is at Dalton and gets some unexpected visitors during a Warblers meeting


**A/N: This is an idea I had so I decided to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, any of the characters or songs.**

Kurt was sitting in warblers practice pretending to listen to Wes as he talked about one of the songs they were thinking of doing for their performance at school. Kurt saw the other warblers get up and move into their places, as he walked over he whispered to Blaine.

"What song are we doing I zoned out?"

"We're practicing Bills Bills Bills."

"Thanks" Kurt replied.

In the middle of practice there was a knock at the door Wes opened it and the girl ran and jumped into Kurt's arms kissing him all over his face. The warblers all stared. "I thought he was gay." Thad said. "He is." Blaine said.

"I missed you dolphin."

"I missed you too." Kurt said and gave her a kiss back.

"But how did you get here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh Santana drove me she's just outside, come in San." Brittany said.

Santana came in and gave Kurt a hug. This moment was interrupted when Wes coughed to get their attention.

"So who are these girls and why are they here?" Wes asked looking annoyed that his practice was interrupted.

'This is Brittany" Kurt pointed to the blonde in his lap "and this is Santana" he pointed to the girl sitting next to him "and as for why are they here I don't know." Santana spoke up.

"Brittany kept whining about not getting to see her favorite dolphin anymore so I thought we would come and surprise you."

"But how did you find the choir room?" Kurt asked.

"I asked the first person I found and they were happy to show us here, come on Kurt having two cheerleaders walk into an all boy's school anyone would have helped." Santana answered as if it was a stupid question.

"You have a point there San." Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt" Brittany said in a quiet voice.

"What is it boo?" Kurt said quietly back.

"Are all these boys dolphins?" Kurt laughed and turned Brittany around in her lap to face the warblers "Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Trent are dolphins but the rest aren't." Kurt said pointing the small group out "Okie dokie" Brittany got up and went over to them and hugged each one of them and said "I'm a dolphin just like you and so is Santana" Brittany held her hand up Santana laughed walked over and linked pinkies with her. "What are dolphins?" Blaine asked Kurt curiously.

"That's what Brittany calls gay people because she says dolphins are just gay sharks." Kurt looked around the room and saw the confused looks of the rest of the warbler's faces and laughed.

"We did come here for another thing Kurt." Santana walked away from Brittany and grabbed a white box that was sitting on the floor near the door she walked over and gave it to Kurt he opened it and saw his Cheerios uniform. "Why are you guys giving me this?" Kurt asked "Sue sent us to give it to you and tell you she needs your help with a routine so if you could come to practice that would be good."

"I guess I could help it's been a while though I'll go change." Santana and Brittany sat down after all the warblers returned to the couches they sat next to Blaine.

'You really like Kurt don't you?" Santana said. "How did you know?" Blaine asked. "You were staring at him while everyone else was staring at Brittany why don't you tell him."

"He doesn't feel the same way" Blaine said looking down.

"I think different ever since he came here whenever us girls talk you're all he talks about." Santana stood up and began to talk to all the warblers "We are taking Kurt back to McKinley to help us with a Cheerios routine do you guys want to come and watch?" Everyone looked at each other a little unsure. "You get to see a bunch of girls in uniforms like this." Santana spun around for affect. Everyone agreed so when Kurt returned everyone was ready to go. Blaine was speechless when he saw Kurt in his uniform and had to keep himself from staring the whole trip there.

After the long ride back to McKinley Santana, Brittany and Kurt walked into the gymnasium with the warblers close behind. Santana and Brittany joined the rest of the cheerios in warming up.

"You guys can just sit here and I'll explain to Coach Sue that you're here to watch."

The warblers went and sat up in the stands. Kurt went over to Sue and explained that the warblers were here and that Santana was the one to invite them. Kurt went over and started warming up when Mercedes walked into the gymnasium in her cheerios uniform.

"Kurt I didn't know you were going to be here." She screamed and ran up to him. "Why are the warblers here?" she whispered. "Santana invited them when they came to get me." He whispered back. "So which one's Blaine?" She whispered curiously. "The third from the left talking to the blonde." Kurt said not looking. "He's cute, do I get an introduction?" she giggled. "I'll introduce everyone after practice.

Kurt and Mercedes walked up to Sue.

"So what routine are we doing?" Mercedes asked.

"There's a camera crew coming so the first routine is California girls, which you will both sing. The second will be Ray of Light, which the both of you will sit out. Then the final will be 4 minutes including the both of you. Make sure you're perfect because this is going on television."

"No problem coach." Kurt said as they went off to join the other cheerios to begin their first routine.

Throughout the performance Blaine couldn't do anything but stare, he probably looked like an idiot but he didn't care. When Kurt and Mercedes left after the first routine he looked around at the other warblers and the majority was staring as he just had been. The last routine went by too fast for Blaine's liking.

After the routines were finished the cheerios began to leave, letting Sue finish her interview. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany hung back.

"So do I get to meet everyone now?" Mercedes asked Kurt pulling him towards the group of warblers.

"Fine, just let go of me." Kurt replied.

Kurt went around the group of warblers introducing everyone. He turned to his left.

"And this is Mercedes." He said pointing to his best friend.

"So who wants to get coffee? After those routines I definitely need some." Santana asked.

Yea was the general reply, so they headed off to the nearest café. When they all had a drink they decided to walk to the park so they could all sit together. Once a conversation had started Santana turned to Blaine who was sitting next to her and started a whispered conversation.  
"You need to tell him soon or he will lose interest." She said bluntly.

"I know but I don't know what to say, I don't want to stuff it up." He replied honestly.

"Just tell him how you feel…" She was cut off by Wes and David who jumped and shouted.

"All the kids have gone and the playground's free." They ran off followed by all the warblers except Kurt, Blaine and Thad.

"Now's your chance Brit and I will get rid of Thad so you'll be alone." With that being said Santana and Brittany stood up and went over to the playground pulling Thad along behind them.

Blaine stood up and walked over to where Kurt was sitting, smiling at the rest of the warblers.

"Are you not going over?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, playgrounds were never my thing, what about you I thought you'd be the first to follow Wes and David.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you." Blaine said. Kurt gave him a worried look. "Don't worry it's nothing bad, at least I hope it won't turn out bad." Blaine took a deep breath, it's now or never, he thought.

"I know we're friends but the thing is that I really like you, I have for a while but have been too scared to say anything in case you don't feel the same way." Blaine said and then looked down.

"Are you kidding of course I feel the same way, I've liked you since that day on the stairs but couldn't find the words to tell you." Kurt said. Blaine looked up at him in disbelief.

Kurt leant in and kissed Blaine.

"I'll never forget this day." Kurt said and laughed.

"Me either, I found out that you were a cheerleader, got to watch you do some routines and then you became my boyfriend."

"Awwww." Kurt and Blaine looked up to see the warblers, Santana and Brittany staring at them. Santana had a proud look on her face.

"You planned this didn't you?" Kurt said staring at Santana.

Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and walked off.

"You're welcome." She yelled over her shoulder.


End file.
